My Other Life
by Ical-sama
Summary: Permainan dimana orang itu sendiri menjadi pemain aslinya di dalam game 3 dimensi. Mind to RnR?


My Other Life

**Disclaimer: Action Together KoG**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Adventure**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC(maybe), masuk ke lobby Grand Chase, Asin, Full gacha armor(seperti author yg nulis XD)**

**A/N**: Halo, saya membuat fict Grand chase yang baru untuk meramaikan fict Grand chase Indonesia yang sedikit. Oh ya, cerita saya kali ini terbagi dalam dunia game dan dunia nyata. Tentu saja focusnya akan tertuju pada dunia game nya. Ok langsung saja :D

Don't like don't read!

**Chapter 1: Sieghart**

**Someone pov~**

Setiap pagi menjelang, cicitan burung yang merdu selalu terdengar dari luar jendela kamarku. Aku bangun sambil merenggangkan tubuhku yang tidur dalam posisi kaku. Memang, mataku masih terasa berat tapi aku harus tetap menjaga agar tidak tertidur lagi.

Dengan perlahan aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurku yang hangat ini untuk mandi. Kakiku yang sejak tadi terasa hangat kini mulai terasa dingin saat telapak kakiku menyentuh lantai yang sangat dingin karena udara AC yang sejuk.

Aku menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarku sambil mengambil handuk yang berada di atas kursi meja belajarku. Aku melakukan ritual sehari-hariku yaitu membasuh muka agar rasa kantuk yang ada pada diriku hilang, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan gosok gigi dan mandi.

Skip time

Kini aku sudah siap dengan semua yang aku butuhkan untuk sekolah, mulai dari tas, buku pelajaran, dan seragam sekolahku SMA United School. Aku berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan, di sana aku melihat Ayah dan Ibuku sedang makan bersama sambil menunggu kedatanganku untuk sarapan.

"Oh, kau rupanya, Sieghart." ucap Ayahku sambil membaca koran hari ini. Aku langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini untukmu, Nak." kata Ibu sambil memberikan dua roti panggang dengan dilapisi selai anggur. Aku lalu menerimanya dan memakan roti itu dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak tersedak.

"Mau Ayah antar ke sekolah, Sieg?" tanya Ayahku yang berkerja sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan swasta di New York ini. Dengan cepat, aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Tidak perlu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang." balasku sambil tetap memakan roti panggang itu. Ibuku yang dari tadi diam, langsung tertawa.

"Sieghart, kalau kau memang bukan anak kecil lagi, tunjukkan kepada Ayah dan Ibu. Pacar saja kau masih belum punya." balas Ibu sambil tertawa menggodaku. Tapi aku mengabaikannya saja. Wajar saja, aku tidak terlalu peka dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan seperti itu.

"Huh, aku pergi dulu." ucapku sambil membawa tas ku yang cukup berat. Aku lalu berpamitan dengan Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan membukanya.

Pagi ini terasa dingin, tapi ini adalah hal yang wajar karena dua minggu lagi musim dingin tiba. Jalan yang biasanya kulewati saat pergi sekolah memang terlihat sepi karena di sini adalah daerah khusus untuk orang elite( XD )

Aku terus berjalan sambil memikirkan ulangan harian IPS yang akan dilaksanakan hari ini. Tanpa sadar seseorang menepuk bahuku, mebuatku sedikit terlompat. Pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah laki-laki berambut merah dengan warna matanya kuning muda sambil membawa beberapa potong roti.

"Hey, Sieg. How are you today?" tanya Jin sok berbahasa Inggris. Jin sebenarnya berasal dari Korea, tetapi Ayahnya adalah seseorang yang keturunan darah Amerika. Maka dari itu ia mengikuti Ayahnya ke Amerika untuk belajar berbahasa Inggris. Tapi, setiap di ajari oleh guru bahasa Inggris di sekolah.

Jin memang satu sekolah denganku tetapi kami beda kelas. Sejak masih SMP kami berdua selalu sekelas. "Sieghart, kau tahu bahwa sekarang ada sebuah game baru yang sedang popular?" tanya Jin, aku hanya menggelangkan kepala.

"Katanya game itu sangat menarik. Entahlah seperti apa... Tetapi kelihatannya sangat seru. Semua orang mulai membelinya di pabrik pembuatan game itu." kata Jin bersemangat.

"Hn, apa nama game itu?" tanyaku. Dia langsung menjawab dengan cepat. "Namanya Grand Chase, sejenis game RPG." balasnya sambil berteriak-teriak. Mendengar kata RPG, aku mulai tertarik dengan game seperti itu.

"Hm, game RPG ya?" ucapku. Jin yang tadi teriak-teriak tidak jelas lalu memanggilku. "Oi, Sieg. Sekolah kita sudah lewat tahu!" Sial. Hari ini memang hari tersial yang pernah ku alami. Semua orang tertawa kepadaku, termasuk pemuda merah di depanku ini.

Skip time

Saat ini pelajaran IPS sedang berlangsung, dan tentu saja ulangan dengan soal yang bisa kukatakan sangaaat MUDAH. Saat sedang asyik mengerjakan soal, Ronan yang duduk di depanku memberi selembar kertas kecil.

"Shh... Sieghart, please number 13, 21, 25, 26, 28, 30." bisik Ronan agar tidak kedengaran oleh guru IPS yang mengawasi ulangan. Aku langsung tersenyum gembira, karena bila ada orang yang meminta jawaban kepadaku mereka harus membayar.

"Baiklah, 6 soal berarti 60 dollar." balasku sambil menulis jawaban di kertas yang diberikan tadi. Ronan hanya mengangguk. Wajar saja Ronan merelakan uang 60 dollarnya untuk ulangan ini. Karena ini adalah ulangan untuk kenaikan kelas nanti, selain itu dia juga orang kaya. XD

"Ini, aku yakin benar 100%." kataku sambil memberikan kertas yang berisi jawaban ku tadi. Ronan mengambil kertas itu secepat kilat. Tak lama kemudian Arme yang duduk bersebrangan denganku juga memberiku selembar kertas.

"Sieghart, 13, 25, 26, 28. Please..." ucapnya. Aku lalu mengangguk dan menulis jawabanku di kertas yang di berikan Arme tadi. Aku lalu melempar kertas itu ke mejanya.

"4 soal 40 dollar." balasku. Dia mengangguk lalu fokus kembali ke kertas jawabannya. Tak lama kemudian bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa sibuk menebak-nebak jawaban mereka masing-masing. Dengan santai, aku mengumpulkan kertas jawabanku ke depan meja guru.

"Sieg, ini 60 dollar. Thank you." kata Ronan sambil memberi uang kepadaku, lalu ia berlari lagi. Jin yang melihatnya hanya menggelangkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, Arme datang menghampiriku dan memberi uang.

"Ini 40 dollar. Thank you, Sieghart." ucapnya sambil memasuki mobil sedannya yang sangat mewah itu. Jin merasa yang tidak senang kepadaku langsung menghampiriku.

"Hei, lagi-lagi kau menjual jawaban ya?" tanya Jin menyelidiki.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" balasku sambil terus berjalan. Jin lalu menggelangkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, kau tidak akan ku belikan game RPG itu." balasku membuat Jin merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil yang minta di belikan balon. XD

.

.

.

**Normal pov~**

Hari sudah mulai sore. Sieghart dan Jin keluar dari sebuah pabrik yang terlihat seperti toko itu karena banyak orang-orang yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan sebuah virtual game 3D yang sedang terkenal di dunia saat ini.

"Yahoooo... Akhirnya aku bisa memainkam game yang sangat popular saat ini." teriak Jin bersemangat. Sieghart hanya melihat-lihat isi dari kotak game itu. Di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah kacamata hitam yang di hubungkan dengan kabel.

"Sieg, terima kasih ya. Aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa." Jin melambaikan tangannya menuju rumahnya yang satu arah dengan Sieghart. Dia pasti begitu senang karena Sieghart membelikannya game virtual yang sangat terkenal.

Sieghart berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya. Dia penasaran dengan game Grand Chase yang menurutnya seru.

Sieghart makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Dia terlihat begitu bersemangat membuat Ayah dan Ibunya heran dengan anak tunggalnya yang satu ini.

"Sieghart. Kau kelihatan begitu bersemangat? Ada apa?" tanya Ayahnya. Sieghart lalu berbicara kalau dia tadi membeli sebuah virtual game 3D terbaru yang sedang terkenal saat ini.

"Oh, jadi game yang tadi ada di Koran hari ini?" tanya Ayahnya. Sieghart lalu mengangguk.

"Ayah juga sebenarnya mau mencoba game itu. Tapi Ibumu tidak mengizinkannya." kata Ayah sambil menatap Ibu dengan tatapan madesu. "Sudah ku bilang, game itu tidak cocok buatmu yang sudah berusia lanjut." balas Ibu tidak mau kalah.

"Ayah dan Ibu ribut, sebaiknya aku tidur saja." kata Sieghart sambil berdiri menuju kamarnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin mencoba game itu. Game itu hanya bisa di gunakan pemiliknya saat pemiliknya sedang tertidur. Dan lengkapi dengan ID dan Password untuk mengantisipasi kesamaan nama pemain.

Sieghart mulai memakai kacamata itu dan memasukkan kabel yang terhubung ke kacamata itu ke dalam layar LCD mini yang tadi terdapat di dalam kotak game itu.

Secara perlahan, terdengar intruksi agar Sieghart menyebutkan ID dan Password-nya untuk menghubungkan koneksi ke game Grand Chase. Sieghart lalu menyebutkan ID dan Password-nya yang tadi sudah disediakan oleh Game Master di tempat ia membeli game ini.

Intruksi selanjutnya adalah membuat Karakter, Job, dan memasukkan nama. Dengan mudah Sieghart membuat karakter yang sama persis seperti dirinya. Job? Tentu saja Sieghart memilih Warrior karena ia suka dengan profesi yang berani. Lalu ia memasukkan nama asilnya.

Terima kasih. Game akan di mulai saat anda menutup mata anda. Sieghart lalu menutup matanya.

**-Sleep Mode-**

Sieghart berdiri di sebuah tempat bergaris-garis yang menyatu membentuk kotak persegi meter. Lalu muncul seseorang yang memberinya intruksi untuk memilih Server yang tersedia. Lalu Sieghart memilih Server Ellia yang tertuliskan Normal.

"**Welcome to Grand Chase..."**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bergema di lorong ini.

"**Aku adalah Master Dragon Knight. Pemimpin kebaikan. Aku akan memberimu intruksi sampai kau mahir. Apa kau mau?"**

Sieghart berkata 'tidak'. Lalu suara itu hilang, dan membuat Sieghart keluar dari lorong yang sangat gelap itu.

Silahkan pilih senjata yang akan anda gunakan. Sieghart yang penasaran dengan tulisan Duelist(Ares), langsung memilihnya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul dua buah pedang dengan ukuran yang sama.

Ini adalah misi yang harus anda kerjakan kalau anda ingin mencapai level berikutnya. Sieghart bingung bagaimana melihat armornya, misi, dan statusnya. Lalu intruksi itu berkata lagi.

Bila anda ingin melihat armor, anda cukup berkata Equip. Bila anda ingin melihat misi, anda cukup berkata Mission. Bila anda ingin membeli sesuatu, anda cukup berkata Shop. Bila anda ingin membuat suatu barang, anda cukup berkata Create Item. Bila anda ingin menstampel data Log-in, anda cukup berkata Attendance. Bila anda ingin bertarung dengan pemain lain, anda cukup berkata PvP. dll

Sieghart mengerti. Lalu ia berkata Equip dan memasang semua armor yang di sediakan untuk Lv 1. Setelah mengetahui misi-nya, Sieghart lalu menuju tempat yang di atasnya bertuliskan Trial Forest.

Loading Game Selesai.

"Wow, kelihatannya seru nih..." kata Sieghart sambil memegang kedua pedangnya dan menebaskan ke arah jelly biru di depannya.

"Hiat, terima ini jamur!" balas Sieghart sambil memukul jamur beracun yang mencoba menyerangnya. Monster-monster yang lain datang secara bergerombolan untuk menyerang Sieghart.

"Rasakan jurusku ini." Sieghart mengisi 2 bar MP-nya dan menyerang gerombolan musuh yang ada di depannya. Tapi semakin di serang, monster-monster yang lain malah datang lebih banyak lagi.

Sieghart yang tidak bisa menghindar(baca: belum mahir) terkena serangan jamur beracun dan jelly biru. Serangannya membuat HP Sieghart yang semula 310, menjadi 20. Sieghart menggunakan rage modenya(Bonus dari job) dan mengisi 3 bar MP. Membuat semua monster yang ada di sana mati.

Ini saatnya dia melawan boss dari hutan ini. Monster pohon apel yang dapat bergerak dan memakan apelnya sendiri untuk menambah HP-nya. Sieghart menyerangnya dan menggunakan 1 bar MP untuk penyerangan pembuka.

Tapi, Sieghart yang tidak tahu kalau monster itu melempar apelnya ke arahnya dan sukses mengenai kepala Sieghart. Sieghart lalu terbaring, tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan, seperti menjadi batu.

'Sial. Ini sangat memalukan. Masa' kena apel saja aku bisa mati? Seharusnya Cuma benjol sedikit saja. Asiinn.' pikir Sieghart. Boss apel tadi hanya tertawa melihatnya kalah.

Lalu Sieghart berdiri kembali setelah memakai 1 persediaan nyawanya. Boss apel tadi langsung bertanya.

"Hahahaha... Kau mau mati lagi dengan apelku ini?" tanya Boss apel itu mengejek Sieghart.

"Tapi itu kalau kau bisa." balas Sieghart dengan sombong(dasar, baru lv 1 aja sudah sombong, apa lagi kalau sudah lv tinggi?)

Boss apel itu kembali menyerang seperti biasa dan melempar apelnya. Sieghart menggunakan rage mode nya dan mengisi 2 bar MP. Membuat boss apel itu terjatuh dan kalah.

Mission Complete. Ambil beberapa apelnya untuk menyelesaikan misi anda. Dengan cepat Sieghart mengambil 3 buah apel dari ranting boss apel tadi. dan berjalan ke luar menuju area selanjutnya.

Selamat, anda telah naik ke Lv3. Seighart melihat misi-nya lagi. Kali ini misi-nya di Trial Tower. Dia di suruh membunuh Goblin dan Wendy yang sebagai boss pada dungeon ini. Sebelum ia memulai game nya, ia melihat di Shop.

Berhubungan anda pemain baru, kami memberi anda bonus Mi-Cash sebesar 10000. Sieghart bingung hendak membeli barang apa dengan 10000 Mi-Cash. Tapi matanya tertuju pada Supa Dupa Exp.

"**Apakah anda ingin membeli barang ini?"**

"Iya." balas Sieghart kepada instructor yang menanyainya.

"**Barang berhasil di beli. 2500 Mi-Cash anda akan kami ambil."**

"Tulisan di Supa Dupa Exp adalah tambah gemuk dengan ring ini? Exp bertambah 50%? apa maksud dari cincin ini?" tanya Sieghart.

Untuk memeriksa tambahan perlengkapan anda, anda cukup berkata Accessoris. Bila anda ingin men-socket card ke armor anda, anda cukup berkata Socket. Bila ingin menggunakan title, anda cukup berkata Title. dll

"Baiklah, aku memasang Supa Dupa Exp ini sebagai ring. Lalu Potion HP, MP, dan mysterious juga." kata Sieghart sambil melihat Mission yang akan di laksanakannya.

"Bunuh para Goblin dan Wendy. Okay, Game Play."

Sieghart mulai memasuki sebuah tower yang cukup tinggi seperti menara Pisa. Di sana dia bertemu gerombolan Goblin yang lapar. Sieghart menyerangnya habis-habisan. Nyawanya sudah terpakai 2 kali, kalau sekali lagi dia mati, maka permainan ini game over dan mulai dari awal lagi dia membunuh Goblin yang lapar ini.

"Ugh, Mahluk kerdil ini tidak ada habisnya. Di mana induknya?" tanya Sieghart. Tanpa ia sadari, seekor Goblin berusaha menyerangnya dari belakang. Goblin itu hendak memukul Sieghart. Blia sekali lagi Sieghart terkena serangan, maka permainannya di dungeon ini akan game over.

"Nyahahaha... Mati kau!" kata Goblin yang tadi ada di belakang Sieghart.

'Waduh. Sekali lagi kena serangan ini, aku pasti mati.' pikir Sieghart dalam hati.

"Dragon Kick!"

BUGH

Goblin yang tadi berusaha menyerang Sieghart dari belakang melayang tinggi ke atas akibat sebuah serangan. Serangan dari seseorang.

"Wah, wah. Darahmu sudah sekarat, segera pakai Potion HP-mu agar kau tidak game over." balas orang yang tadi membantu Sieghart tadi.

"Ka... Kau..."

**To Be Continue**

A/N: Hahahahaha... Akhirnya Fict ini selesai. Fict fantasy yang biasa saya pikirkan. Alasan kenapa saya membuat Fict ini adalah karena saya sangaaaaaaaat senang dengan game yang satu ini /Chocholate/. Biar habis 500 ribu yang penting Alhamdullillah Sieghart, Dio, dan Jin udah full gacha tapi Jin gachany lv 60 :(

Jin: Apaaaa? Aku gacha level 60...? Jahat banget sih. /Rage/

A/N: Syukuri aja bang, daripada Lass. Gachanya lv 40 nggak full lagi./Dor/

Lass: Masih mending gue, daripada ronan. Gacha dark volcano lv 10, di jadiin avatar lagi./

Ronan: tapi liat senjata gue bang. Lv 70.

Lire: Ahh... Kalian semua bisanya caci-maki. PvP aja kita./Let's fight/

Lass&Ronan: (merinding) sudah jelas dong pemenangnya kamu./Cry/

Sieghart: Teman-teman. Masa' aku main di trial forest tadi mati gara-gara apel? nggak masuk akal kan?/Cry/

Elesis: Awas, Arme lagi konslet!

Arme: FIRE BALL

BOOMM

Rumah tempat mangkal anak kost GC terbakar karena Arme yang sering bermain 'API'.

Nah, adik-adik di rumah jangan sering main api ya...?


End file.
